board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(4)Ganondorf vs (13)Neku Sakuraba 2018
Ulti's Analysis I grow exceedingly happy every time Neku loses a contest match -- the little turd is a well deserved 0-4 now!! -- because Neku and his game are both steaming piles of monkey trash. To this day I am 100% convinced everyone who says they like The World Ends With You are in on a massive inside practical joke, because I refuse to believe anyone actually likes that game. I don't like things like Shadow of the Colossus or Warcraft 3 or Hearthstone or Phantom Hourglass, but I at least understand why people like those games. I don't actually get what people see in TWEWY. Is it the bad writing with a literal repetitive story, the terrible artwork, the joke-tier plot, the confusing gameplay, the embarrassing music, or a mixture of all of the above? I really would love an answer as to what anyone can see in that game. And don't even try defending the music, especially with me. The only possible way anyone can like trash like this is if they're listening to songs for the deaf. You can't even hear it! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXDGT1JixPk https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/ds/935689-the-world-ends-with-you/reviews/163965 The only thing, and I quite literally mean the only thing defensible in that game is no random battles. Everything else can go get thrown into a bacon grease fire for all I care. TWEWY blows. Speaking of bacon, Ganondorf came out in this match and showed everyone who's boss. Because who doesn't love a big ol' piece of pork fat with their breakfast, right? Breath of the Wild plus Smash hype was on full display in this match, and it was a huge sign of things to come later. Even Ganon's prediction percentage as a 4 seed dwarfed what Dante was doing, and outside of Vivi, there was nothing standing in Ganon's way in this division at all. Neku getting even one vote was an embarrassment to gamers everywhere, but I'll take Ganon breaking nearly 80% on the little punkass beta. We need a new word for beta males like Neku, because people actually know what a "beta" is and being in second place isn't all that bad. I was thinking Rho Male, because Rho is the one letter in the Greek alphabet everyone forgets about. Which is exactly where Neku Sakuraba should be. If we do have to suffer through him making a bracket, put him against Link in round 1 every year until he goes away. We got rid of Guybrush Threepwood. We can get rid of Neku. Stuff like this is why Square is such a joke now. Lightning Strikes' Analysis What happened?: ZeldaFAQs, baby. This was always going to be a stomp (it was the most correctly predicted of the first four matches), but Ganondorf easily outperformed reasonable expectations here. He was nearing 80% during the Power Hour, and looked great otherwise. In 2008 Ganondorf got 77.9 on Neku, in 2010 he was projected to get 71.8 and in 2013 69.6. This was a big overperformance. What could this mean?: Either Ganondorf is at his best, or Neku is at his worst. I am sceptical of the latter. Neku has looked better and better with each appearance, and for good reason. TWEWY is a beloved cult-ish game that has steadily gotten more and more eyes on it. Additionally in 2012 there was a major phone port and Neku was in a Kingdom Hearts game. There was a definite boost in 2013 as a result. Now this match came days after the Switch port (which seems to be outselling the original) and I see no reason for Neku to have reverted to 2008 levels or below. This was a great showing from Ganondorf, and he looks primed to take the division. Him overperforming with the GameFAQs vote just shows how much the Zelda franchise will benefit from the new system. Squall had better beware against Zelda herself also. Zelda is bigger than it's ever been and GaneFAQs loves it some Zelda. Safer777's Analysis This was a massacre. Neku's game was always a favorite of mine and it recently released again on Switch. BUT Ganondorf is in Smash and oh yeah in Hyrule Warriors too! Oh I guess he is in the Zelda games too or something. Ganondorf was always strong. I mean in the Villains contests he did really good on Sephiroth and back then FF7 was THE SHIT here. But now? Now he can take down N9's for sure. Bad guy yeah but an iconic bad guy since he appears in a lot of Zelda games. Poor Neku. I always liked him. The prediction percentage here is massive too! I think this is the highest for a 4 seed ever too! Seriously not even 1 Seeds have such high percentages! But I believe that after all these years people know that LOZ always win so they went with this too. Tsunami's Analysis Geez, Neku, what happened to you? Yes, The World Ends With You has always been niche, but it's still a niche Square RPG. And Ganondorf is strong, but not that strong. This was the match with the highest prediction percentage? Higher than Zero-Primrose? Squall-Hat Kid? X-Isabelle? Sora-Ryo? Heck, even Kirby-Guile probably belongs on that list. I mean, obviously Ganondorf was winning this, but...the only theory I have is that Neku was a proven loser, while those other matches I listed mostly had first-timers as the low seeds (Ryo Hazuki being the exception). Given that I've already admitted to initially having Cuphead before being talked out of it, I guess it makes sense that more people had those upset picks than this one. Category:2018 Contest Matches